kochikamefandomcom-20200222-history
KochiKame
Kochikame is a manga series written and illustrated by Osamu Akimoto. It has been published in Weekly Shonen Jump since 1976. Plot The story, as its name indicates, it focuses on the adventures and misadventures of a police station where we meet a cast of characters and among them the protagonist. Kankichi Ryotsu is a man of 36 years than someone might think of as current, but things are not what they seem. While it is true that Ryo has gotten a job as a policeman in the police station Kameari, his capacity for dedication to work is inversely proportional to its ability to maneuver strategies to get rich as quickly as possible or as little as possible, strategies which, by the step never work and always end up causing thousands of comic situations and sometimes endearing. Yes, Kankichi Ryotsu can not stand still at the prospect of getting money and excuses saying that vice police basesalary is a pittance. Therefore, the typical argument of this series begins with Ryo drawing a plan to make money fast by the invention or business, calling Nakagawa to bring him what he needs and, finally, losing everything and having to pay in addition to the damages caused by his plans. While the plot is spun by a gag after another, most of the humor is based on the combination of worldly characters with oddly out of place characters as Nakagawa with wealth or Mary, who is transgendered. The only thing they have in common is the lack of real police officers, most of which is never explained or rationalized in the slightest Weekly Shonen Jump Kochikame has been in continuous serialisation with the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since its debut in 1976, and is continuing to publish new chapters on a weekly basis today. Crossovers Volume 69 (1991) The Dragon Ball characters Frieza, Zarbon, and Appule appear in a two-page gag entirely made by Osamu Akimoto in Kochikame volume 69 (1991). Ryotsu Kankichi left on a journey, making it seem like the last chapter of 'Kochikame'', but he immediately returns. Everyone is mad at him for tricking them like that. Ryo-san points out that he never explicitly said the series was ending, and says it is just a way of keeping things fresh. He then jokes about changing the series' name to '''Kochikame Z. His partner then decide to throw him into another manga, and he lands in Dragon Ball, during the Namek Saga. 30th anniversary (2006) For the 30th anniversary of the serialization of Kochikame, in September 2006, Ryo-san makes a cameo in every manga serialized at the time in Weekly Shōnen Jump #46. Most notably, he has a full appearance as a marine in One Piece (chapter 428), and drinking alongside Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. At the same time, a special manga called Chō Kochikame was released on September 15, 2006, and features the Kochikame characters in special crossover chapters with other Shōnen manga series: Golgo 13, Lupin III, Kinnikuman, and Dragon Ball. The Dragon Ball crossover chapter is titled "Kochira Namekkusei Doragon Kōen Mae Hashutsujo" (こちらナメック星ドラゴン公園前派出所), and is based on the story in Kochikame volume 69. In this special nine-page chapter, Ryo-san is reassigned to planet Namek and has to deal with Frieza who parked his spaceship illegally. Vegeta, and Goku also make appearances. Frieza is waiting with Appule for the three other Namekian Dragon Balls to be found, when Ryotsu Kankichi comes and says that Frieza cannot park his spaceship there. Frieza uses a Death Beam to kill Ryotsu Kankichi but, to their surprise, he is still alive. Ryotsu Kankichi yells that they have to pay the fine and Frieza attacks him with an energy wave, which also fails to hurt Ryotsu Kankichi. When Ryotsu Kankichi pulls a Rocket Launcher out of the air, Appule says that there is no doubt and that Ryotsu Kankichi is a gag manga character. Frieza says he does not care because he is the strongest being in the universe and he fires blasts at Ryotsu Kankichi until he is tired. When even this does not kill Ryotsu Kankichi, Frieza leaves in his spaceship with Appule, and says that nothing happened. Ryotsu then meets Vegeta and, seeing that he wears the same type of Battle Armor as Frieza, he asks Vegeta if he knows the tyrant. Then, Goku's spaceship lands on the planet on the same place Frieza's ship was parked. Ryotsu tells Goku that he cannot park his ship there and the story ends. Also, congratulatory pics from over 80 mangaka were published, many from Weekly Jump authors past and present, but also from other Shueisha mangaka and even from manga artists not associated with Shueisha such as Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist) and Jyoji "George" Morikawa (Hajime no Ippo). Gallery Category:Media